<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes love is like a roundhouse kick to the face; what i mean is that i want you to kick me as hard as you can by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151750">sometimes love is like a roundhouse kick to the face; what i mean is that i want you to kick me as hard as you can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Promptober 2020, Training, promptio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio wakes Prompto up early for training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes love is like a roundhouse kick to the face; what i mean is that i want you to kick me as hard as you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. </p><p>_____<br/>Promptober Day 22: Training</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, Blondie, up and at ‘em.” </p><p>Prompto groans into his swiftly-flattening pillow, the lumpy bundle of cotton having long lost its shape and its comfort. But their collective gil is for food and weapons and potions, so he’s not about to bug Ignis for something as trivial as a new pillow. He’s just been balling up the previous day’s shirts underneath him, no big deal. The sore neck goes away when they’re in battle and he has to drink a potion anyway, so...problem solved, right? Except that at the ass-crack of dawn in the morning, his lumpy pillow, supplemented with clothes, might was well be a hotel bed at the Leville. Prompto loves Gladio’s voice, except when it’s 5 am and he was up half the night because of anxiety.  </p><p>“You’re awake, I can hear your thoughts from here. I’ll be waiting outside.”  </p><p>Prompto waits until he hears the tent flap zip up before turning over onto his back and heaving out a loud sigh, turning his head towards Noctis.  </p><p>The prince is, of course, in his usual catatonic state, snuggled down into his sleeping bag without a care in the world. But yesterday was Prompto’s day to sleep in, and he’d made a wrong move in battle yesterday before they’d settled down at the haven, so...he knows he deserves this.  </p><p>“Better get a move on, darling,” says Ignis, sitting up and fumbling for his glasses.  </p><p>“Yep, I’m goin’!” Prompto scrambles out of his sleeping bag and into the clothes he wore yesterday.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio leads him to a wide open patch of field—they can still see the haven, but they’re still far enough away to have the space to fight. But Gladio just stands there with folded arms, and Prompto tries not to ogle his shirtless top half.  </p><p>“Uh.” Prompto fidgets nervously. “Look man, if this is about the accidental poison from my bio-blaster, I already said I was sorry!” <em>Please don’t kill me.  </em> </p><p>Gladio stays stone-faced. “Drop and give me fifty.”  </p><p>Prompto sighs but stretches his arms and shoulders for a few seconds before he drops to the grass and does fifty full push-ups. Honestly, he’s glad for the prompt in exercise. Unlike Noctis, Prompto <em>likes </em>training, except for when he’s tired. Which is right now. But he grits his teeth and bears it, hopping back up and dusting his gloves on his cargo pants.  </p><p>“All righty, what’s next?” Prompto beams at Gladio and gives him a mock salute—he can have at least a good attitude about all of this.  </p><p>Gladio lifts an eyebrow and smirks. He reaches up into Noct’s Armiger and draws out two wooden training swords, tossing one to Prompto.  </p><p>The blond catches it on one hand, gulping. Swords are <em>not </em>his thing, but he trusts Gladio implicitly.  </p><p>“You’re good, Prompto, but you still have a lot to learn.” </p><p>Prompto nods. “Yeah,” he agrees.  </p><p> </p><p>Gladio kicks his ass in swordplay for a half-hour before finally giving Prompto a reprieve in the form of knocking him to the ground completely and holding the blunt end of the wooden weapon to his jugular.  </p><p>Prompto swallows. He knows he’s supposed to be scared, but...with Gladio above him, oozing primal masculinity, Prompto can’t help but be anything except horribly, horribly turned on. He gulps, feeling the tip of the mock sword against his throat. He maintains eye contact with Gladio, hoping the shield will keep looking at his face and not the swiftly-growing bulge in his pants.  </p><p>“Better’n last time,” Gladio says.  </p><p>“Thanks,” Prompto squeaks. He knows he’s sweating an insane amount, but he lost control of his body a long time ago...he thinks it was probably around the time when he first laid eyes on Gladiolus Amicitia.  </p><p>Gladio’s eyes flick up, and a slight smile tugs at his lips. “Pack of anaks over yonder,” he says jutting his chin towards the beasts. “I think we can take ‘em. It’ll be good training.” </p><p>Prompto’s eyes grow wide. “Just...just me and you?” </p><p>Gladio’s pretty amber eyes drift back down towards Prompto. “You doubtin’ me?” </p><p>“Never.” Prompto swallows hard. “You know I have your back.” </p><p>“I have faith in you, sunshine.” Gladio withdraws the wooden sword and lets it dissipate back into the Armiger, and then he extends his hand, helping Prompto up.  </p><p>Gladio summons his greatsword, and Prompto opts for his Valiant, and they head off towards the herd.  </p><p> </p><p>Prompto fires the finishing shot into the neck of the last anak, and the beast topples near his brothers, and Prompto lowers his shaky arms, looking at Gladio out of his peripheral vision. He’s got one hand on his hip, and his other is holding the giant sword across his shoulders.  </p><p>“Nice work,” he says with a nod.  </p><p>“Y-yeah,” says Prompto. Fuck. Now his adrenaline is pumping, and Gladio is standing there, tanned muscles rippling and sweat-slicked, and Prompto’s close enough to <em>smell </em>him, and... </p><p>“Prom?” </p><p>“Huh?” Gladio’s voice cuts him out of his reverie. Prompto wasn’t even aware he was staring. But he blinks at Gladio and his eyes are immediately drawn to the shield’s broad mouth, and fuck, all Prompto can think about is those full lips around his cock.  </p><p>“Can’t have you all distracted on me,” says Gladio softly, without any hint of malice. “What’s on your mind?” </p><p>Prompto shakes his head. No <em>way </em>can he tell Gladio about his massive crush. “It’s nothin’, big guy. Sorry to bother you.”  </p><p>“That might work on Noct, but not me.” Gladio steps right up to him and puts those massive hands on either side of Prompto’s face and holds him so tenderly, Prompto thinks he might cry. “C’mon, out with it.” </p><p>Prompto sighs. This is it, this is the part where Gladio leaves him to die in the wilderness, this is the part where... “I, uh,” Prompto fidgets, closing his eyes. At least he won’t have to see Gladio’s angry face. “Sorry, Gladio. I guess I’m just distracted by...by you.” </p><p>A pause.  </p><p>“Me?” </p><p>Prompto nods, sniffing back traitorous tears. “Yeah, I...I’m kind of in love with you. Um. I realize that this probably isn’t the time or place, but like--” </p><p>“Is that why you were getting hard back there?” </p><p>Prompto’s eyes fly open and he can feel himself blushing. “Uh...” </p><p>Gladio’s big thumb swipes under his eye, spreading the moisture across Prompto’s face. “It’s okay, Prompto.” </p><p>“You’re not mad?” </p><p>Gladio grins devilishly. “Cute blond who likes me back? Why would I be mad about that?” </p><p>“Likes you...back...wait.” </p><p>Gladio’s face softens. “Take your time,” he chuckles.  </p><p>“You like me back.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“You promise you’re not teasing me?” </p><p>Gladio leans down and places his lips on Prompto’s, drinking in the smaller man’s soft moans. He pulls away, his head swimming. “The only teasing I wanna do to ya involves both of us being naked,” Gladio says with a wink. </p><p>Prompto sucks in a breath and nods. “I, uh. I can think of some more <em>training </em>I’d like to do.” </p><p>Gladio lifts an eyebrow and smirks. “Tell me about it, Blondie.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>